


Cryptic

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anyone can die, Apocalyptic, Assassination, Climate Change, End of the World, Family Secrets, Human Drama, Kaiju, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nonbinary Character, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Science Fiction, Secret Organizations, humans aren't Earth's owners, humans keep ruining earth, inspired by Godzilla King of the Monsters, kaiju are waking up, legends and myths are true, one of the secret organizations is sort of a cult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: WE DON'T CONTROL NATURENATURE CONTROLS USNatalie Romanoff's life as a high school student is turned upside down when news reports of large unidentified creatures spotted around the world and strange messages begin popping up all over the media. Then all of the power in the United States goes off, throwing its citizens into a panicked state.With no way of connecting with her mother who's on an expedition in the middle of Antarctica in search of an ancient fossil, Natalie and her younger sister must rely on their selectively mute father and odd uncle, who seem to know more than their letting in on about the situation, in order to survive as the world is thrown into chaos and creatures not known to science begin dominating the earth.





	1. Prologue

Cold wind whipped through the air as a group of scientists trudged through through the thick snow. The male in lead, Dr. Erwin Fisher, paused and squinted at the cave not far off. A large red flag waved in the air next to it. "There!" he said pointing to their destination. "We're almost at the site." The group picked up their pace, eager to see what awaited them. For two decades they'd been searching for a creature from Watiki lore known as Korodirah and now they believed that they were close to finding proof of its existence. Only a few more paces and they'd finally see the frozen fossil for themselves. Jadisia, the young Watikan guide beside Dr. Erwin Fisher furrowed her brows slightly as she dug her gloved hands into her coat pockets. Dr. Fisher glanced at her. "So what should we expect when we go in?" he asked. "This thing--"

"Korodirah." He blinked in slight confusion, somewhat angry that she interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

"The thing you are referring to is named Korodirah and is a he, not an it." There was a bit of irritation in her tone. Dr. Fisher nodded slightly.

"Right. This...Korodirah, as your people call him. He's been frozen for how long, exactly?"

"For as long as my people have inhabited this land. We do not dare try to set him free for fear of him unleashing his wrath upon the Earth. The gods have said that one day he will escape from his cold slumber and reclaim his throne."

"His throne?" Jane Foster, one of the scientists, echoed quizzically. "What do you mean by throne?"

"The Earth is his kingdom," Jadisia answered, as if it were obvious. "We are his subjects."

"Yeah, well, that's all about to change soon," Dr. Fisher muttered to himself. He knew not all of what Jadisia said was true. It was too bizzarre, too unrealistic to be true. A monster ruling Earth? It sounded like something from an old fairy tale. Only a fool would believe something like that.

The cave was massive, probably enough to fit a thousand people. Jadisia led them down a narrow entrance between two large boulders etched with Watikan writing. Once through, she and the group skidded down an icy slope. Dr. Fisher was the first to see it. Towering over them stood a ginormous chunk of ice touching the wall. Inside it, he could make out the figure of a hooked claw the size of the biggest fighter jet, and a scaley black and gold neck.

"Is it...a dragon?" one of the scientists asked in wonder as some began taking pictures of the beast.

"If that is what you wish to call it, then yes," Jadisia said as she stared fondly at the creature. Dr. Fisher nodded to his men and they quickly unpacked their pickaxes and defrosters. Jadisia turned, wide eyed. "What are you doing?" she asked in horror.

"This is an ancient creature that should be in our possession, not frozen in ice, darling," the head scientist explained, pushing her out of the way as his group began their work.

"No! No, you cannot do this! He will unleash his wrath upon us all!"

"Darling, us humans are at the top of the food chain. This thing isn't even alive. There's no way it can do anything to us." Dr. Fisher said. He unsheathed his gun and pointed it at her. "You've been a wonderful guide and translator for us. You did your job well."

"No, wait! You--" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. The bullet had already penetrated her skull. Turning on his heels, Dr. Erwin Fisher smiled as he placed a hand on the ice coffin of Korodirah. As he stared at the beast in the ice proudly, he thought of the ignorant fools who believed this thing was some sort of god. He would prove that their legends were simply myths and that nothing could ever top humanity.

...

...

...

**_[May 31, 2017]_ **

Somewhere at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, something stirred. The creature groaned softly, shifting in the sand a little. Its glowing amber eyes opened slightly before closing again, letting out a low rumbling sound and a stream of bubbles from its nostrils. "Fengo, we've detected slight movement from the Leviathan," a man who was monitoring the beast from a control room in an unknown location said, glancing at his boss who stood in front of a table, overlooking a map of the world.

"When was the last sign of activity?"

"December 23, 1988 at 5:32 AM. It had destroyed 30 of our scouting ships with no damage inflicted upon itself before descending into the Mariana Trench and resting for twenty-seven years." Fengo stared at the map in silence for a moment as their brows furrowed slightly.

"Leave it be."

"And if it decides to attack?"

"It will only attack when something's in its territory. For now, we have no need of venturing into the area. What's the status on Sangarine?"

"Sangarine is dormant along with the other titans," a woman responded. She hesitated for a moment. "If the Ethysma is correct, they'll begin awakening in a few more years." Fengo was quiet for a moment. These were difficult times. America and Russia were close to declaring war on each other and the global climate was changing to pave the way for the end of mankind's reign. They sighed softly, running a hand through their white locks.

"How much longer do we have to prepare?"

"Two and a half years, according to the Ethysmian timeline, sir."

"Then we must act swiftly. Commence operation--"

"Sir," another woman who was on the phone interrupted. "I apologize for the interruption but I've recieved urgent news from Voidwalker. The science organization known as Arcana have discovered faint life signs in Korodirah."

"So the stories were true," Fengo murmured to themself. Aloud he said, "Notify the Sleepers. We mustn't waste any more time. Commence operation monarch immediately." With that, they turned and briskly left the control room. _The world is a clock winding down._


	2. Chapter 1

Natalie felt a hand nudge her side as she began to wake up. "Hey, Nat," her mother's soft voice murmured. She squinted at the blurry figure looming over her and blinked a few times to clear her vision. "I've got to go on an expedition to Antarctica for a few weeks. I think we found something big."  
  
"Big?"  
  
"I'm not sure what it is, but it's definitely going to change history. Since I won't be here I need you to take care of things, okay? I would tell your father but you know how he can be sometimes."  
  
"Mhm." Natalie was all too familiar with her father's mental state. He was much too reclusive and barely spoke to anyone. The only person he spoke more than a few sentences to was his strange brother, Sasha, and that was in Russian, a language she only knew bits and pieces of due to her mother. Sometimes, she'd have a short conversation with him and that was it. He'd return to the safety of his room and refuse to come out until dinner.  
  
Her mother ruffled her daughter's hair and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "I know he can be a handful but you have to be patient with him. He loves you very much."  
  
"Then how come he never says it?"  
  
"He's had a rough childhood. I don't know exactly what happened to him all those years ago, but I do know that he cares about you and your sister. He just doesn't know how to express it yet." She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I'd better go. Take care of things around here, okay? I'll call you." Natalie muttered a goodbye as her mother briskly walked down the stairs and took her luggage to the car. She considered helping her load the car since she was already up. As she got out of bed, Svetlana brushed against her leg and meowed.  
  
"Not now, Lana," she muttered, walking down the stairs to help her mom. Svetlana meowed again as she followed with her tail held high. Natalie ignored her as she went out the door. "You need help?" she asked. Her mother smiled slightly.  
  
"No thanks. I can handle these."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Natalie hesitated for a moment before going back inside. Svetlana greeted her once more, meowing persistently.  
  
"What do you want? Food?" It was too early for her to eat breakfast but cats were weird. Stepping over the large cat, she grabbed the Friskies bag from the pantry and poured it into the cat bowl. The grey maine coon happily munched on her breakfast, purring contentedly. "Weirdo," Natalie muttered and turned on her heels. She jumped a little as she noticed her father leaning against the wall and watching her. "Shit, don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed. Her father muttered an apology, avoiding her gaze as he opened the cabinet and took out two bottles of water. He looked more tired than usual with dark circles appearing under his eyes due to lack of sleep. His long hair which he never bothered to cut was tangled in a mass of dark knots. "You didn't sleep much did you?" He shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
"Nightmares," he muttered.  
  
"Oh. Mom's about to leave for Antarctica. You should say goodbye before she goes." Natalie plucked out a few bits of dead leaves from her father's hair, wondering where the hell that got there. "Have you been sneaking out at night while we're asleep?" she asked suspiciously. There was no response from her father as he poured the water into the kettle on the stove and let it boil. "Dad. Where did you go last night?" Once again, he remained silent. Natalie let out a frustrated sigh. She hated it when he never answered any questions concerning himself. It was really difficult for her to trust him. Especially with tensions between Russia and the United States rising by the day, people were getting anxious about nuclear war and undercover spies leaking top secret info about the US' attack plans to the Russian government. "I want to trust you and know that you're not working for the enemy but you keeping your life a secret is not helping." Her mother came in and grabbed her keys from the counter.  
  
"Okay, I'm off," she said, giving Natalie a quick hug. "Be good."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Take care you two," she murmured before leaving the house.

* * *

 

Rain poured heavily outside as Natalie placed her binder into her backpack. She put her phone and charger into her purse as she heard her little sister's loud cough from across the hall and grimaced. Madison had caught a bad cold two days ago it hadn't gone away despite the medicine her mother gave her. Natalie stood at the door of her room. "Hey, Maddy. I'm gonna go to the library after school so I'm gonna come home late, okay?"  
  
"Kay." Svetlana lied next to her and meowed a greeting at Natalie who scratched her head for a few seconds before heading downstairs to the closet. Grabbing her umbrella, she took her house keys from the small jar on top of the piano.  
  
"Dad, can I take Mom's car to school? I can't walk in the rain," she said to her father who was drinking tea in the dining room while reading a book. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "I won't do anything reckless or break it, I promise."  
  
"No."  
  
"Dad, please! It's pouring outside and I have to go to the library later to work on a project."  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon, Dad, please! I'll be responsible." Natalie recieved no response. "Why don't you ever trust me with anything?" Her father put the book down and picked up his car keys as she tried her best to persuade him to let her drive. "Why can't I drive Mom's car?"  
  
"Because then you'll let your friends ride in it."  
  
"What's wrong with that? They're not bad people."  
  
"How do you know that for certain?" Natalie didn't answer his question.  
  
"You're so...paranoid and I hate it." She opened the door and placed her umbrella over her head before getting in the passenger seat of the car. Her father silently followed. Halfway to her school, Natalie's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and frowned slightly. It was a photo of one of her uncle's journal pages with the Loch Ness monster in it.   
  
He asked, "Have you seen this beauty lately? I can't find her."  
  
She responded with "Get an actual job, weirdo." He sent her a winking emoticon as a response. Natalie scoffed and placed her phone in her purse. "Why does Sasha have to be my uncle?" she muttered. "He's such a pain in the a-"  
  
"Language," her father scolded. She folded her arms.  
  
"It's true. Just now he asked if I've seen the Loch Ness monster. Honestly, he needs to get an actual job. How does he even pay rent?" Her father shrugged. "Typical."  
  
"He loves you though."  
  
"That's what Mom said about you earlier. I don't know how you two are still married if you don't even talk to each other. I bet you don't want to see her anymore." There was a short moment of silence before he responded.  
  
"She shouldn't have left for Antarctica," he said quietly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's something...sinister about that place."  
  
"Have you ever been there?"  
  
"Once with Sasha."  
  
"What happened?" Natalie didn't recieve a response. His silence made her uncomfortable so she turned on the radio.

* * *

 

As the bell rang for 4B Lunch and dismissed 4A, Natalie grabbed her bookbag and started to go to her boyfriend who waited at the door when her Creative Writing teacher, Ms. Hemsworth, called her back. She shared glances with Shane before approaching the teacher's desk. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"I haven't been able to successfully contact your parents lately. What's up with that?"  
  
"My mom's on a trip and my dad doesn't like to talk to people."  
  
"Then I'll try emailing them." Ms. Hemsworth stared out the window and asked, "Where does your mother work?"  
  
"She's a scientist who works for Arcana. Right now she's heading to Antarctica to find a fossil."  
  
"And your father?"  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't talk much even though we live together."  
  
"So he's a stranger to you."  
  
"I guess." Ms. Hemsworth started to say something but stopped herself and stood up.  
  
"You should head to lunch," she murmured, picking up a folder from one of the drawers in her desk. "I'm sorry for keeping you here."  
  
"It's fine." Natalie got up and said goodbye before following Shane to the cafeteria, unaware of the slightly pained expression on her teacher's face as she watched him leave.  
  
"What was that all about?" Shane asked.  
  
Ms. Hemsworth just wanted to know why my parents weren't answering her calls." Shane narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I meant what happened just a few seconds ago. She wanted to tell you something but stopped."  
  
"Oh, yeah. She's always like that. She starts saying crazy things before changing the subject." He glanced behind him suspiciously. "Trust me, that's how she is. It might be some medical condition she has."  
  
"She seems suspicious."

"You sound like my dad." He nudged her playfully. "Seriously though, he doesn't trust anyone and it pisses me off."  
  
"You can't really blame him though. He's probably traumatized." Natalie stuffed her hands into her pockets. "So are you going to the mall later?" She shook her head. "Then I'll come over to your house after school."  
  
"My dad won't like that."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine with it since it's just me." Shane placed a hand on her head and smiled. "Tomorrow, let's bring Maddy to the frozen yogurt store. I haven't been there in years." He headbutted her affectionately. "Lighten up, Nat. What could go wrong?"

 


End file.
